


The Weight We Carry

by Ziggy6022



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fun with a dash of darkness, I am not totally caught up so no spoilers and no complaining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggy6022/pseuds/Ziggy6022
Summary: Dante has had a rough go of it. He lost his family to extremist when he was young and had to adapt to survive in the harsh world of Remnant. These trials has led him with an invaluable amount of experience in slightly unorthodox areas. For as long as he can remember he has been working towards one thing. Finding those who killed his family and making the pay. However these his plans shift when he discovers he has been excepted at Beacon.





	1. Prologue

Dante could feel the blood pumping through his ears. It sounded so loud that he was sure the two men standing on the boards above his head would hear him. He held his hand over his mouth as he tried to muffle the sound of his labored breathing. He could feel sweat coalescing on every poor of his body and he prayed to whatever god would listen that he would not be found.

How long had it been? Since his mother had pushed him into this stuffy little hole beneath their house. It could not have been more than five minutes but it felt like an age. Mom had woken up in the middle of the night and led him here. She tried to hide her distress the best she could but Dante could tell something was wrong. Her hands were shaking and her palms were sweaty and there was tremor to her voice that made the eight year old uneasy.

she had taken him to the back of the house and showed him a hatch.

“We are gonna play a little game honey” she said trying and failing to sound cheerful. “A little bit like hide and seek. Now I need you to hide in there and not come out or make any noise until I say. Okay? I need to go find daddy.”

The bleary eyed child nodded his accent and crawled into the space. He did not particularly like the hiding space. It was wet and cramped. However when he got into position he relished that he could see right up into the kitchen.

suddenly the door to the front of the kitchen slammed open and two men entered between them Dante’s mom struggling feebly. Her blond hair was matted in places by blood and sweat and there was a large gash on her forehead. The two men were dressed in semi professional armor and each held a standard issue sword and pistol. Like the ones that an enlisted army man would have. Each of them wore a distinct white mask which obscured there facial features. Despite this fact it was easy to discern that they were in fact Fanus. On had large ears like that I’ve a wolf and the other a tail reminiscent of a large cat, perhaps a puma.

Dante Gasped and then clapped his hand over his mouth and the two Fanus through his mother to the ground right above him. She saw him staring up at her and mouthed the word

“run”

Before Dante could respond the Fanus with the wolf ears drew his sword and drove it down through his mother’s chest. Dante opened his mouth to scream but couldn’t. He just lay there in silence is tears weld from his eyes. He could feel the warm blood dripping onto his chest.

the two Fanus stood there for the briefest of moments apparently admiring their work then took their leave of the establishment. As soon as they were gone Dane tried to move but found he couldn’t all he could do was stare at his mother's face, contorted in pain and anguish. Eventually he was speared to action by the realization that flames were beginning to lick at the floor. The Fanus must have set fire to the house. 

In blind fear Dante Scramble out from under the house and began to run as fast as he could into the forest. Fortunately he lived on the edge of town and no one appeared to have seen him flee. Dante stopped at the top of a rise and turned all he could see has the flames consuming his home and every one he had ever known.

As he watched he felt the ground start to sink under him. He looked down and saw there was no earth there at all. He began to fall into blackness.

Dante Woke with a sudden start and whipped his head around him trying to make head and tails of where he was. He slowly relaxed as he remembered where he was. The reason he had felt the sensation of falling is because the airship was descending towards Beacon. 

Dante stood up and cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders trying to alleviate some of the stiffness. he then examined his surroundings noting some people and features of interest. The first thing he noted was that someone on the airship was suffering from motion sickness. He could smell the stench of vomit. Based on his complexion he guessed it was the blond haired boy leaning heavily on the ship's railing. The other interesting thing he noticed was a pair of women stand and talking at the rail. The taller blonde one had a powerful look to her and was quite beautiful to boot but that’s not what got his attention. The other girl could not have been older than fifteen. From what he knew about Beacon that was not normal. That meant that she must be talented for her age. Based on the way the two conversed they had to be siblings.

storing this information away for later reference, Dante turned his attention to the actual school they were descending toward. If Dante knew nothing of the schools reputation he still would have been amazed by the campus. It was quite beautiful. It looked like a modern medieval castle somehow. The architect was exclusive and the grounds immaculate. Dante sighed as the ship landed.

”How the hell did I end up here?”

Dante smiled to himself.

“This is so much nicer than what I’m going to do. It’s almost sad really.”

Time to find out what his new home was like up close and personal. 


	2. Chapter 2

At this point a description of our protagonist Dante may be in order.  
**Name** : Dante Yamato  
**Height** : 6ft 2in  
**Weight** : 220 lbs  
**Hair** : shock white in color, Cut in a fade into a side part on top  
**Eyes** : piercing blue and jumping from detail to detail  
**Other defining features** : Dante is a heavy fellow because he is well build and hard as nails. He is not bloated like some body builders but well defined all the same. On his face this a scar hooking up from his top lip toward his right eye. One his upper right arm there is the tattoo of a dragon wrapped around a sword.  
**Clothes** : Dante is a practical efficient man. He wears a deep red (burgundy) leather jacket which has light armor peace’s and reinforcements sewn into it. He general wears an undershirt with padding to further protects his abdomen. He wears finger less combat gloves on both hands. He always wears combat boots and flexible trousers.  
**Demeanor** : upon first glance Dante may seem rather relaxed. But if you look closer you will notice that his eyes never focus on one place very long. He is constantly scanning, reading the room. Also his weight is focused on the balls of his feet and his knees are always slightly bent.  
**Weapons** : Dante carry’s tree weapons. One is a massive claymore sword with a blade about 8 inches wide and an little for that 5 feet long. It also has a rail gun concealed inside it. The other two weapons are two hand cannons.

Now that we have that out of the way 

Dante made sure to exit the air ship as soon as possible. Flight had never been his preferred means of transportation. Not that he had any problems with heights he just did not like traveling in air ships. They were loud to begin with and always full of noisy people. In addition to that they were full of highly flammable fuel and very easy to spot and hit if one were inclined to try. It was a miracle that in spite of his misgivings about the craft he was actually able to catch up on some sleep while in the air. Even if his dreams dredged up some bad memories.

As Dante was walking through a courtyard, deep in thought he felt a hand tap him on his shoulder.

“Um, Excuse me”

Dante turned to see who had addressed him. Standing in front of him was a girl. The first things his eyes were drawn to were the two ears that sprouted from here redhead. He quickly came to the obvious conclusion that she was a Fanus and that she was closest to a fox. Dante turned his attention to the rest of the girl. Her face was pretty with sharp features and high cheekbones. Her eyes were a piercing green and darted nervously, never fully meeting Dante’s steady gaze. She had a splash of freckles across her nose. He closes were of very high quality. She wore a dark blue coat, open in the front which reached down to her knees and was tied at the waist by a belt. She wore a sensible blouse and brown pants which dropped down into knee high boots. On the belt were hanging two beautiful curving scimitars with a slight notch at the end of each. Finally on her back was a large quiver of arrows.

As Dante stood there questioningly he noticed the the red head was starting to fidget under his questioning gaze. Realizing that she was not going to continue unless he prompted her he spoke.

“Is there something I can help you with.”

The girl seemed to relax a little now that he had actually said something.

“Yes, um, I was wondering if you, uh, could point me in the direction of the reception hall. You see I’m, uh, just starting here and I really don’t know my way around. I would really appreciate it if you would help me.”

The girl said this in a stop and go style of speech. She frequently paused but when she seemed to have her thought together she threw them at him in a rapid rush like she thought he might vanish before she could get the words out. Once he actually deciphered what the girl had said he was still confused. Suddenly it dawned on him what the girl had thought. He chuckled a little.

“Beets me”

Dante said with a shrug. A small grin creeping at the corners of his lips.

“I just got here”

The girl seemed to visibly deflate as the realization of her mistake set in. her face turned as red as her hair and she opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to find words to say. Finally she succeeded.

“I’m so sorry! You looked confidant and tall enough that I assumed you had been here for a little bit.”

She was speaking even faster than before. And as she apologized she suddenly bowed. This did not cut off her steam of words however.

“And my sister told me to come talk to you and that it would be good to try to start making friends early and that it would be good for me.”

She stopped apparently realizing what she was saying and she looked even more embarrassed than before.

“You know what I've bothered you enough. Once again i’m so sorry it will never happen again”

She began to back away from Dante, her head still down in a bow. Dante finally recovered from the stream of consciousness that had just been thrown in his face.

“No no it's okay, you did nothing wrong as far as I’m concerned. Not insulted that you would think I’ve been going to this school for some time. I mean why would I be that just means that you thought I looked like a capable individual.”

The red head finally looked up from her bow and her face started to return to its normal color. She finally seemed to realize the position she had assumed to make he unnecessary apology and straightened. Straightening her coat she seemed embarrassed but less so.

Dante relaxed a little noticing her acting more naturally.

“Maybe we got off a little bit on the wrong foot here let's try again. My name is…”

And at that exact moment he was interrupted by the sound of an explosion from the other side of the court yard. Dante instinctively grabbed the hilt of his massive claymore and turned in the direction of the sound. Out of the corner of his eye we noticed the girl’s hands drop to the hilts of her scimitars. However as he scanned the courtyard for possible threats all he saw was the girl he had taken note on the airship. The one who appeared to be two year to be going to Beacon. The blonde she was with on the airship was nowhere to be seen but she did appear to be being chewed out by a white haired girl.

Dante relaxed and let the grip on his sword drop to his side. He turned back to the redhead who was still eyeing the girls arguing across the quartyard.

“As I was saying, my name is Dante. And yes I am new to this school.”

The girl relaxed as she managed to meet Dante’s gaze for the first time since she had stopped him.

“My name is Kaily, it is nice to meet and once again i’m sorry.”

She held out her hand and Dante took it. They shook. Dante smiled, you see your meeting people and making friends already you sister will be very proud of you. At the mention of her sister Kaily flushed red again and quickly turned to look at the quartyard behind her. To her apparent surprise there was no one there. She let out a long suffering sigh.

“Let me guess you were expecting you sister to be standing over there”

Kaily nodded sullenly and turned back towards Dante.

“She was the one who said I should go talk to you so you think the least she could do was stick around.”

Dante had actually noticed some movement behind on of the pillars. “This sister is probably a little closer than you think, Kaily.” He thought. Suppressing the smile that wanted to form on his lips. Adopting a serious expression he looked at Kaily.

“Since we both don’t know where we are going maybe we could stick together and try to find out.”

Kaily considered the idea for two seconds before nodding her assent (apparently not noticing the smile Dante was hiding).

“I think that is probably a good idea. Alright let's start by asking those two over there who were arguing before.”


End file.
